1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to treating gases delivered into body cavities, spaces or body surfaces of an animal. More specifically, it relates to a device for, and method of, treating gases with one or more agents to be carried by the gas stream to an animal.
2. Related Art
The delivery of gas into the body of a patient is well known for many purposes. Gas is delivered into a body cavity, such as the abdomen, to distend a compliant surface or create pressure for a specific purpose. Distention of the abdomen using gas creates a pneumoperitoneum that achieves a space in which one can examine, repair, remove and surgically manipulate. The space created by gas insufflation is a basic component of laparoscopic surgery. Within the space of the body created by the gas flow and pressure, tissue surfaces and organs can be visualized safely and instruments placed that are used for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. Examples of such uses include, but are not limited to, coagulation, incision, grasping, clamping, suturing, stapling, moving, retracting and morcelizing. The quality of the gas stream can be modified and conditioned by filtering, heating and hydrating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,474 and the aforementioned U.S. patent application disclose methods for conditioning gas in this manner.
There is room for further improvement and advancement. During a procedure that instills gas to a body cavity, body space or body surface, the addition of pharmacologically active or inert materials (organic or inorganic) can enhance tissue healing, reduce infection, reduce adhesion formation, modify the immunologic response, treat specific disease processes, reduce pain and assist in diagnosis. It is desirable to provide an apparatus and method suitable for treating gas in such a manner.